Kurt's Secret
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: The prompt was: Write a fanfic about Kurt and his secret love of kittens, since Blaine is a dog person. It's more of a smutty, fluffy PWP though. Hardcore NC-17 with light bondage


**Prompt**: _Write a fanfic about Kurt and his secret love of kittens, since Blaine is a dog person..._

**Rating**: NC-17 (hardcore)

**Warnings**: Smutsmutsmut, light bondage, and brief "vulgar language" or whatever it's called

**Summary**: Kurt wants to tell Blaine that he's a cat person, but Blaine keeps on finding ways of distracting him.

**Author's Note**: Yeah, so this was fun to write. It was going to be all innocent, but then Klaine bunnies infested my head and made me write this instead. They're sneaky those Klaine bunnies. Um, yeah. So the title lacks any creativity, but have what you will. Also, this is for adropofred - the most amazing Klaine artist ever, I swear. Also, the Kurt to my Blaine, Manda gave me the prompt, so thank her more than you thank me if you like it. I just want to post this up here. So, bam.

Kurt's Secret

Kurt had a secret. It was something he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to tell Blaine. After all, if he did, he was sure that Blaine would be absolutely devastated. After all, it was a well-known fact that Blaine was a dog person. And he, Kurt Hummel, was nothing other than a cat person.

It wasn't like he could help it. His heart simply melted every time he'd walk by a pet store window and see the kittens staring at him. They just called out to him when they'd look at him with their wide, adorable eyes. And they all had that frizzy hair and ears almost awkwardly too big for their heads. It was enough to make Kurt melt into a puddle.

But Blaine couldn't know; he was a dog person.

There would be times where Kurt felt guilty not telling him. But it wasn't as if he was lying. He'd only be lying if he said he was a dog person. He'd never done any such thing. It was just his secret love of kittens remained filed away, unknown to Blaine. But when Blaine would look at him with that wide-eyed puppy dog expression, it was nearly impossible to keep from admitting it.

"Hey, you." Kurt's head jerked up and he saw Blaine walk into the living room of their apartment. "You looked deep in thought." Shrugging, Kurt tried to keep his expression level. All he had to do was say it – I like kittens. Why was it so infuriatingly difficult?

"Nah. I'm just tired."

"If you say so," Blaine muttered. Kurt stretched out, feeling his back crack a little and sighing happily. Blaine sat down next to him, and the black curls pressed against his cheek as he nuzzled against Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't help but smile as an arm wrapped around his waist. His arm reached over as well, and he ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair.

"I still don't understand why you gel it down," Kurt said, laughing as he removed a slightly crusty hand.

"Because my hair's a mess. It's disgusting." That was one thing they had always disagreed upon. When Kurt had seen his hair freed from that mess, curls going in every which direction, it had made him smile like a little child.

"Lies. I think it's adorable."

"Well, I think you're adorable." It was amazing how comments like that could still get him to blush. Blaine tilted his head so that he was looking at Kurt adoring with those hazel eyes. _Like a puppy_, Kurt thought. He stared for a moment, trying to count the little flecks of gold that dotted them and build up the courage to say it, but Blaine leaned forward. Their lips brushed together, and Kurt's mind slipped out of the realm of coherency.

His fingers went up again, matting themselves into Blaine's hair as they pressed closer. Blaine's soft lips pulled away and placed a trail of kisses down his jaw line. Tilting his head, Kurt waited for what was next. Sure enough, after a small pause, he felt enough kiss against his neck. It reached down to his Adam's apple, and his lips lingered. Blaine's hands lay on his back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

Pulling back, Blaine's hands slipped down to his. He held onto Kurt's with a tighter grip and smiled. "I love you." Kurt kept eye contact for a moment or two before slipping to the ground. He felt his cheeks turn even redder as his stomach flipped.

"I love you too." He glanced up again to see Blaine's nose scrunch and the edges of his eyes crinkle as he smiled even more widely than before.

"Really, I love your neck –" He placed another light kiss on Kurt's neck. "Your jaw –" There was the quick peck again. "Your cheek and your ears…" Blaine's kisses lingers slightly more, and he nibbled gently on Kurt's earlobe, eliciting a moan from the brunette. "I love your lips and your cock."

Before Kurt could grasp what Blaine was doing, he felt their lips crash together again. This time, Blaine's tongue prodded out, prying his lips open. Kurt let himself lean back as Blaine climbed on top of him. Kurt could taste the chocolate ice cream on Blaine's tongue and he moaned as the sugary taste exploded on his taste buds. Blaine was eager to map Kurt's mouth, and he wrestled playfully with Kurt's tongue. His hand worked downwards, palming Kurt's erection through his pants.

Kurt pulled back, gasping as his breath caught in his throat. Blaine's lips traveled down and he felt something nudging at his shirt. Slowly, Blaine exposed his collar bone and bit down, his fingers working diligently at unzipping Kurt's pants. "God, yes, I love you." Kurt could barely focus on what he was saying, and as Blaine's hand slipped inside of his boxers and grabbed his cock, he mewled. The familiar calloused touch still managed to drive him wild. Blaine knew exactly how much pressure and exactly how to stroke. Kurt thrust his hips forward into Blaine's hand, gnawing on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep some of the sounds from coming out.

Blaine had other ideas. His other hand slipped inside and he taunted Kurt, tugging at his cock slowly. Before he could help it, he was moaning and begging. "Please, baby, I need it. Please." His thoughts came out garbled and unsure, but he couldn't think. With his stomach coiled up, he knew he was close. All it would take was a few more strokes… Blaine's thumb ran over the head lazily, and another finger traced upward. Giving one, final solid tug, Kurt came undone.

Blaine's name escaped his mouth as he came into his hands. Kurt's own hands clawed at the couch and he felt everything explode around him. Everything seemed to slowly fade out, and he gradually came back into a state of consciousness. Blaine's hand remained in his pants for a second or two more before slipping out.

"Let me help you," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's pants.

"No need." Blaine's voice was breathy. Sure enough, there was no hard on straining against his pants. "Sometimes just watching you is enough." He looked so possessive. Kurt couldn't help but lean forward, capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

"You're crazy, but it's just one of the many things I love about you."

"I love you more." Blaine's lower lip jutted out and Kurt felt the puppy-like qualities sinking in again. His smile wavered for a second, and Blaine looked instantly concerned. "What did I do?" His instant fear and self blame made Kurt shake his head. Some things never would change…

"Nothing you silly goon." With that, he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine and smiling contentedly.

KBKBKBK

Kurt paused at the window, barely containing an "aw" as a kitten pressed up against it, meowing at him. All he wanted to do was scoop it up in his arms and hold it forever. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. Still, the way it was looking at him – Kurt pressed his face against the glass and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine came up from behind him and Kurt jumped. _I'll just tell him I was looking at the kittens. I'm a cat person. I can say that_. But before he could actually get it out, Blaine jumped up, squealing. "Look at those puppies. Oh, my God, Kurt. I want one so badly. Look at its floppy ears and – ohmygosh." He sounded like a little kid.

"Blaine, honey, people are staring." He laughed a bit, though there was a nervous edge to it. He'd just tell him next time. Blaine pulled back, his lower lip jutting out.

"Look it, Kurt. It's so cute."

"Yeah, but you know how our landlady feels about pets." Blaine sagged forward. For a moment he looked like a kid who'd just been denied candy on Halloween. Kurt was almost tempted to run into the store and buy it… with a kitten on the side, of course. _That would work well_, he thought, snorting quietly.

Blaine paused for a moment or two more, gazing longingly at the window before pulling back and reaching for Kurt's hand. Leaning against his shoulder, Kurt's fears began to drop away. He placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's neck, smiling as Blaine laughed.

"That tickles," he said, playfully nudging Kurt away.

"Does it now?" Kurt leaned in again, kissing that same spot and laughing himself as Blaine began to break down into giggles. A few people around them glanced toward them, and Kurt saw a woman smile. New York was so much more accepting than Lima.

They collapsed on a bench and Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, drawing him closer. "I have a present for you."

"Oh?" Was he forgetting something? Was it their anniversary? No, that was the fifteenth, which had been two weeks ago. And it wasn't Blaine's birthday. His brow scrunched together as he quickly tried to sort through the dates in his head.

"Relax, you. I just thought I'd get you a present," Blaine murmured as if reading his thoughts. It was funny how Blaine could look at him and know what he was thinking.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, scooting closer together and running a hand up and down Blaine's arm.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Judging from the way he was waggling his eyebrows suggestively, it was going to be a surprise that Kurt was going to enjoy.

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward, kissing Blaine lightly.

"Yes, really. My lips are sealed." His hand reached up behind Kurt's head as they kissed again, and his fingers massaged at his scalp. Kurt couldn't help but let out a quiet moan and he pulled back, breathless.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, glancing around. "There are people here!"

"So, let them think what they want." Winking, Blaine slid his hand down to Kurt's thigh and he dragged his fingers down Kurt's designer pants. His eyes darkened slightly, the gold flecks starting to fade in with the hazel, and Kurt swallowed thickly. He had to pull away. He loved Blaine, but not enough to have sex with him in front of an audience.

"You're insufferable," Kurt said, drawing away to the other side of the bench and scowling.

"Aw, you know you love me." Kurt couldn't deny it.

"Of course I do. I love it when you're crazy and unrestrained –" His cheeks heated up slightly as he thought of particular times – no clothes involved – that could have been described as that. "But I'd also like to keep my pants on right now. Although, maybe later if I like your present…" he added teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." With a sultry wink, Blaine got up and offered his hand. Oh, he was insufferable alright, but Blaine was right; he loved him all the more because of it.

KBKBKBK

Kurt turned off the TV with a click and stretched out, rather like a cat. He was curled up on the couch. Blaine had gone to the bathroom to take a shower about thirty minutes ago. Usually he didn't take this long. As he was pulling himself up, he heard Blaine's voice.

"I love how you do that." Kurt's head swiveled around to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe. And what he saw made his heart stop. He had a tight pair of black pants on and a snug, forest green v-neck. It sculpted his body absolutely perfectly. And his curls sprung free without the gel. They practically invited Kurt to run his fingers through them. Kurt's lips suddenly felt dry as he reached Blaine's eyes. He was wearing eyeliner. He had done it a few years ago at a Halloween party as part of his costume, and Kurt had been unable to keep his hands off of Blaine. Blaine must have remembered.

But that wasn't all. Around his neck was a tight choker – what appeared to be a collar, in fact. A tag hung down the front and jingled a little as he walked forward. Kurt could feel his pants start to get tight and he barely squeaked out the next few words. "When I do what?"

"How you turn off Moulin Rouge at chapter thirty-two so it has a happy ending..." Kurt nodded, still feeling like he was in a daze. Any moment now he was going to wake up and find out that this was all some amazing dream his mind had decided to come up with.

"You have a collar on," Kurt choked out, swallowing as his eyes continued to rake Blaine's body. God, Blaine needed to come at him faster. Or maybe he needed to get up. But Kurt's legs currently didn't seem to be connected to his brain. Either that or he'd forgotten how to move completely.

"Woof." Blaine said. How could he make something like that sound so seductive? Blaine finally crawled on top of him, straddling him and dragging his hands all across Kurt's chest. Kurt mewled, throwing his head back against the couch. His eyes fluttered shut and he just panted as Blaine's fingers crawled underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin.

His hips ground against Blaine's and he reached up for that hair, letting his fingers run through it. It felt silky between his fingers and he pressed up closer to Blaine, their lips clashing together in a desperate kiss. Blaine must have brushed his teeth because it was undeniably minty. He felt Blaine's tongue wrestle its way into his mouth as he tweaked a nipple between his fingers. Kurt moaned into his lips, feeling that bubbly feeling start to build up inside of him.

God, he could feel Blaine hard against him. All he wanted to do was rip those pants off of him. Why were they wearing so many clothes? He just needed to get rid of them all. His hand reached for Blaine's shirt, but Blaine surprisingly caught it.

"No." No! How could he say no? Kurt growled, going to reach for it anyway, and Blaine let out a chuckle. His pupils were dilated and he panted into Kurt's neck. "Bedroom." Oh, so that was why he had said no. That much he could deal with. He let Blaine pull him up and drag him toward the bedroom. He could barely get his feet to function and do what he wanted. All he wanted to do was feel Blaine against him. When had his pants gotten so incredibly uncomfortable?

The door opened and Kurt gasped. So, that was what had taken him so long. There were ropes attached to the headboard. "Oh." So that was why he was wearing the collar.

"I've been wanting to try this out for a while. Please baby," Blaine whined, his fingers already grabbing at Kurt's zipper. How was he supposed to say no? He nodded, grabbing at Blaine's shirt and pulling it over his head. As Blaine worked at his zipper and pulled his pants to the ground, Kurt leaned over, biting Blaine's collar bone. His pants fell to the ground, and Kurt shoved Blaine back onto the bed, relishing the little whimper that escaped his boyfriend's lips.

"Tie me up, please. Please." Blaine sounded so wanton, past all reason. He looked up at Kurt with those amazing hazel eyes, and Kurt growled possessively, running his fingers across Blaine's smooth chest. As he got on the bed, he leaned down and took one of Blaine's pert nipples in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue. The sounds Blaine was making… Kurt's hand snuck down to Blaine's pants and he tauntingly let his fingers drag everywhere but where Blaine wanted most.

Blaine let out a groan, and Kurt finally obliged. He made quick of Blaine's pants and boxers, relishing as they slid to the ground. And for a moment all he could do was stare. After all five years together, it was still impossible to believe that this was his. Blaine lay in front of him completely naked other than the collar. But Kurt's eyes trailed down and lay upon his prize – Blaine's cock erect and dripping as Blaine squirmed beneath him.

Reaching over, Kurt tied each of his wrists with the rope and marveled. "I love you so much," he breathed, his mouth already watering. Blaine's eyes looked at him for a moment softened.

"I love you too." Quickly they became hazy again with a look of lust. Kurt wasted no time sliding down between Blaine's legs. Eagerly, he nipped at Blaine's thighs, shuddering as Blaine let out wanton sounds. Finally, agonizingly slowly, he licked from the tip to the base, tracing a vein. Blaine's hips jerked forward and he yanked at the ropes his fingers curling. He was so used to guiding Kurt's head, and as Kurt took him in his mouth, he chuckled. The vibrations must have driven him crazy judging by the way he thrashed about.

"H – hum," Blaine pleaded, his entire body tense. Kurt hollowed out his cheeks and took him as deep as he could, humming at the back of his throat. Slowly he set a pace, bobbing up and down, relishing seeing Blaine come undone by only his touch. It was amazing to know that he could do that to the man he loved. His hands reached up, slowly cupping Blaine's balls and Blaine's hips jerked again. His fingers gently massaged the tender skin and he let his movements there follow the movements of his mouth.

"Kurt I – I'm…" That was all the warning he got. Suddenly hot spurts of come coated his taste buds, and Kurt continued bobbing up and down, milking Blaine dry. When Kurt pulled back, he felt it dribble down his chin. It was bitter, but it was _Blaine_ and that was all that mattered. His hand reached over, stroking Blaine's hair and he saw the hazel eyes flutter open, looking at him adoringly.

"You're amazing," he panted, chuckling a little as Kurt licked a bead of come off of his chin. Kurt leaned forward, nuzzling against Blaine for a moment. "Just one question."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't _you_ naked?" That was true. He still had some clothes on.

"That's a rather good question." With that, he slipped out of them, throwing them carelessly to the ground. He licked his lips again, and Blaine watched hungrily. Kurt's finger crept under the collar, yanking him forward and crashing their lips together. With his other free hand, he reached blindly toward the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Fuck me." Kurt shuddered. It was rare that Blaine swore, but when he did, it turned him on. Kurt's tongue wrestled Blaine's down as Blaine's bitter taste pervaded the kiss. Roughly, he bit down on Blaine's lower lip, moaning as the taste of blood joined in. Finally when Kurt pulled back, trying to catch his breath, he fumbled with the lube, coating his fingers liberally.

Slowly, he eased one in to the knuckle, paused, and then continued. Blaine threw his head back against the pillows, whimpering. "Yes… Fuck yes..." Kurt added another before scissoring them. For a moment the pain was apparent across his face. Then, Kurt wriggled his fingers searching for that spot that would make Blaine cry out and his face light up. Sure enough, it took mere seconds before he grazed against his prostate. Blaine's mouth opened as he moaned, droplets of blood forming. The sweat on his forehead trickled down as well, mixing in and proceeding to drip down his chin.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss, adding a third finger and rapidly pulling in and out. Blaine writhed underneath him, spewing gibberish. He let out a puppy-like whimper, and Kurt froze. He couldn't go on lying…

"Kurt…" Kurt's eyes opened to see Blaine, wide-eyed, begging him to continue. God, he was spread out underneath him. Kurt's worries dropped again as he pulled his fingers out and coated his cock.

"Ready?" Blaine nodded, his hands fighting against the bonds. Slowly he eased Blaine's legs over his shoulders before he aligned himself. Easing in, he couldn't help but shudder. Everything was so tight. He could barely breathe as he slowly went in. He paused as he was fully sheathed, and his eyes opened as he let out a mewl. Their eyes met and Kurt knew Blaine was ready. Slowly he set a pace, making sure to hit Blaine's prostate. Every thrust Blaine's hips jerked up to meet his.

"Harder," Blaine growled, and Kurt's fingers raked across his chest as he forced himself down faster, each thrust making his stomach coil up tighter. He could barely think. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their animalistic moans and groans and the slap of skin against skin. Kurt's fingers reached down and he took Blaine's slick cock in his hand. His fingers curled almost possessively around it and each thrust was accompanied by a jerk of his hands.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was barely audible. There was a second where the room buzzed with electricity, and then the headboard groaned as Blaine tugged against it, his entire body arching up in pleasure. He came all over their chests, and Kurt trembled as he felt Blaine contract around him. It only took a few more thrusts before he toppled over the edge as well, his nails digging deeply into Blaine's skin. Blaine gasped out underneath him, and then they both simply collapsed.

Kurt reached weakly out, untying the knots before nuzzling his head against Blaine's chest. Blaine weakly wrapped his arms around him. "That was amazing. Just seeing you in completely control over me… I don't know why we didn't try that before." Kurt looked up at him, the hazel eyes only half visible through the long eyelashes. He placed a light kiss on Blaine's neck and smiled into his skin.

"Yeah, that was amazing alright." He didn't know really what else to say. It wasn't an experience he would be quick to forget, safe to say.

"So, um, did you like the collar?" Blaine asked, his eyes suddenly wide. Oh, God, he looked like a puppy. Kurt couldn't do this.

"Blaine, I have to tell you something. It's kind of a secret." Blaine looked suddenly scared, and his hand went down to grab Kurt's. He squeezed reassuringly.

"Anything," Blaine whispered.

"I'm a cat person." There was a moment of silence where Kurt's heart seemed to crystallize, and then Blaine gave a rather bark-like laugh.

"That's it?" He giggled. "Oh, Kurt, that's completely fine."

"You're not mad? I mean, you seem to like dogs so much." He nibbled nervously on the inside of his lip, but it was hard to remain scared when Blaine gave him that goofy grin.

"I promise I'm not mad. We're not the same person. We're allowed to like different things. This was your big secret?" Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine's arm wrapped around him and their eyes drifted shut. There was a moment where the sound of them breathing overtook the room. Right as he was drifting off to sleep, Kurt heard Blaine add with a groggy laugh, "Guess the cat's out of the bag."


End file.
